


Philinda Smut Month

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiatus Smut, March, PWP, Philinda Smut Month, Smut, all the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: Phil. Melinda. Thirty days. Thirty ways.





	1. Day 1: Accidental Erection

In hindsight, perhaps someone else could have played the Strip club patron. Mack, for example, could have gotten away with it. If they had still had Hunter, he would have fit, or Lincoln.

But, no, instead, he was sitting in a chair at a strip club, surrounded by horny, middle aged men and scantily clad women. The latter, of course, wasn’t too bad, but what was more distracting was Melinda May, parading around in a tiny purple mini-dress that he was sure classified as lingerie, consisting possibly more of lace than fabric, and wearing matching stiletto heels that made her legs go on for miles. They had been ‘dating’ if it was called dating at fifty years old, for only a few weeks, and between missions there hadn’t been a time where they could even discuss sex.

Luckily, they were in the strip club simply to watch a mob boss, looking for ties to a supplier, and he was glad his job had involved planting bugs because he couldn’t focus with her looking like that. Her hair curled perfectly around her shoulders, handing out drinks, perfect behind swishing back and forth like-

“Would you like a lap dance?”

He nearly choked and looked up. Melinda had that smile on her face, the same one that had once usually accompanied a prank back before Bahrain, and he couldn’t help but smile back because it was such a rarity. He took out a fifty, handing it to her. “Maintaining cover?” He asked softly.

“And teasing you.” She said, sliding onto his lap and running her hands through his thinning hair, and he knew she could already feel him hardening through the layers of his boxers, pants, her little dress and whatever excuse for underwear she had on beneath it. He’d been half hard since seeing her in that little outfit but touching her was driving him mad already. He swallowed, his head falling back and biting back a moan as he felt her grind down against him, straddling his lap so that his front was against her back and sliding her ass back and forth on him, moving over his length.

His hands were at her waist and she took them off of her, dragging them up to her breasts where he just barely teased her nipples, grateful for the fact that it was so dimly lit that no one would notice. He was panting hard, grinding against her and starting to bite and suck at her neck. “Gonna cum.” He hissed into her skin, thrusting harder against her.

She smirked and turned in his lap to straddle him so he was pressed against her - and now he could tell she was wet, and the thought was killing him, and pushed up the little slip, grinding against him harder so he could feel how hot and wet she was through just his pants and her underwear. His thrusts were messy and erratic as he came against her, groaning into her neck and fighting to keep quiet.

“Holy shit.” He hissed.


	2. Day 2: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please have faith in this because this chapter is not my best, it’s fine but it’s not up to my usual smutty standards. As apology, one of my favorites will be posted for tomorrow! Also fills prompt from @marcuskaen: Teacher!Phil & Hydra!May tie kink

Phil felt ridiculous. 

Of course, wearing just his boxers and being tied to a chair would do that to most people. He was wearing just a pair of grey boxer shorts and his glasses, a very different look than he’d had the first time Melinda had come in and interrogated him, and his hands strained at the tie keeping his hands bound. Clearly this was very different from their first meeting, in particular because Melinda was his girlfriend now rather than the scary yet sexy woman questioning him.

“Are you ready yet?” He called out. She hadn’t been getting ready for too long, but the angle his arms were tied at was making his arm sore. 

“Right here.” She said. Phil looked up and his mouth went dry. She was wearing a tight black catsuit, her hair curled around her shoulders, and the shipper revealing a good amount of cleavage he wanted to lick his way down. “Do you like it?”

He nodded dumbly and she smirked, coming to straddle him and kissing him. “Good... Professor.” She said. “My name is Hydra Agent Melinda May. And I’m going to get information out of you even if torture is required.”

He nearly snorted. They’d decided to roleplay their first meeting very differently, and that meant her idea of torture would involve driving him mad with teasing.

“You won’t break me.” He said, even though it felt like a stupid line from a movie rather than something he would actually say. 

“We’ll see.” She whispered in his ear, grinding against him and pushing off his boxers, wrapping a hand around him.

He jerked into her palm, moaning. “Mel-” She squeezed hard enough that it almost hurt. “Agent May.” He corrected.

“Tell me what I want to know.” She said. He wracked his brain. They’d discussed this. When he gave up, and wanted to be in her, he’d use a word. Not a safe word, but more like giving her the information she wanted as part of their game. What was it again?

Oh, right. Shield. 

He groaned as she teased his tip, his eyes slamming shut, and his head falling back. Having his eyes shut meant he didn’t feel her lips pressed to his tip, and he jerked up against her mouth. Her tongue came out to tease him, starting to suck gently, and he grit his teeth to keep from moaning. But, when she had him halfway in her mouth, he couldn’t control himself. “Shield! Shield! Fine, you win.” He panted.

She smirked up at him. “Good. I think I should reward you.”

She stripped off the tight leather outfit, his mouth going dry seeing that she hadn’t worn anything underneath, and went back to straddling him. He moaned, feeling how wet she was, eagerly thrusting against her and panting hard. He was grateful the tie binding his wrists was made of silk or else it would be hurting him. He lunged forward to press his lips to hers, and groaned - he wanted his hands in her hair and she was too goddamn far. 

Melinda seemed to take pity on him as she wrapped a hand around him, positioning him beneath her and lowering herself onto him.

“Fuck!” He shouted, bucking into her and tugging harder, his arms sure to have bruises tomorrow. She gasped and he was grateful that she felt good because he couldn’t touch her like this. One of her hands wove into his hair and the other started to tease her clit as he thrust in and out of her, fucking her and frustrated from the limited access he had to her. 

She came around him, and he let out a shout of pleasure as he came with her, not in control of his movements as he panted hard, falling back onto the chair exhausted.


	3. Day 3: Toys (1 of 2)

Phil sighed, putting his phone down on his bedside table after a call from Melinda. She’d been away on a recruiting mission for the last two weeks and after three months of being together and sex more often than most fifty year olds, he was frustrated. He masturbated in the shower but it wasn’t even close to how good it felt to be with her. He missed her like crazy and the only consolation was that she felt the same way.

He got up, going to his desk where a package sat. It was something Melinda had had delivered for him and he had no idea what it was - she’d been purposefully vague, only telling him to open it in private. His best guess was that it would be a hint of something lacy she would wear when she was back, and he still had another week of waiting.

Instead, he found a long rectangular box inside, with a very… Creative cover on the front of it. He choked as he sent Melinda a text.

did u send me the wrong thing?

He waited, studying the box trying to figure it out. Maybe it was a gag gift? Seemed like something the old May would do, but the gift seemed relatively nice rather than something cheap to be bought at a gift store - would she really order something expensive like that as a joke?

nope. have fun ;)

Phil stared at the text uncomprehending. For one thing, the winking emoji wasn’t like her, but he knew it was easier for her to flirt over text, since it meant not actually talking. She was good at talking to him, but emojis certainly weren’t her style - or his, for that matter. Daisy had once tried to explain them to him, but he still didn’t quite get it.

Too curious, he opened up the box.

A shiny black tube sat in the box, along with a sample pack of lubes, and instructions. A fleshlight, although it didn’t have the crude or vulgar looks of the ones he saw in shops to be given as gag gifts. The one she’d given him was about as long as he was, and didn’t have a vaginal-style opening or look like a pair of obnoxiously puckered lips, but simply a plain hole and soft silicone surrounding it.

He felt himself twitch in his pants, eager to try it. He felt ridiculous - he wasn’t some teenage boy hoping to get something similar to the real thing, or a horny old man who was alone - well, the first part of that statement was accurate, but he wasn’t alone.

Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to try it, he shut the door and laid back on his bed with the toy in hand. Just thinking about this had him hard, even though he didn’t expect it to be good, so he squirted a liberal amount of the lube into his hand. He moved it over his length, groaning in pleasure, thinking about Melinda’s wet mouth around him, but focused on the toy beside him instead. He slid his tip into it, groaning loudly, thrusting up. It didn’t feel half as good as Melinda did, but he expected that - she always felt like heaven. But it was better than his hand and he missed her too goddamn much.

He slid himself into the whole toy, inch by inch, twisting it and moaning, bucking his hips. Fuck it felt so good. He imagined Melinda riding him, that rather than holding the thick black thing on his cock he was holding onto her hip, guiding her on how to fuck him, her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. His free hand cupped his balls, making him shout in pleasure and… Yes, fuck, yes… He was almost…

“Lin… Lin!” He gasped, cumming hard, picturing Melinda as he fell apart, collapsing back on the bed.

A few minutes later after he’d finished panting, he picked up his phone to send her a text.

good. not as good as you

A few seconds later, she sent him a reply.

company called it flight pilot for some reason. thought it would be funny. hopefully soon you can get the real thing


	4. Day 4: Berserker Staff

Phil’s hands shook as the images of himself in a lab having his brain played with like puddy flashed through his mind, burned into his retinas. He felt an uncontrollable amount of rage from holding the berserker staff that Anton had taken, and now that he was away from the team the effects were truly sinking in. His door opened and before he could even tell who came in he lost control of his body, the staff’s effects taking over as he had the person pinned to the door, ready to snap their arm, until he realized it was May, letting go and smoothing his hands over her, shaking trying to withhold the urge to fight or be violent with her. “Sorry. S-s-staff.” He managed.

“That’s why I’m here.” Melinda said. He grimaced.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll just go hit a punching bag or something.” He growled more to himself his hands balling into fists. He could already tell she was rolling her eyes.

“You’ll just end up hurting yourself, Phil.” She said. He grimaced.

“I can handle this, Lin.” He snapped. Her composure didn’t break, as usual.

“When Ward held the staff he was the same way. I don’t mean use me to spar, there’s other ways to use me, Phil.”

He stared at her. “I’m not Ward.” He snarled. “Not young or as fit as I was or another specialist. I can’t compartmentalize, May.”

“And I don’t expect that.” She said, touching his shoulder. He snapped and had her on her back in seconds, hands above her head held down in one of his - sometimes he forgot how much smaller she was - and biting down onto her neck, hard.

Surprisingly, it caused her to moan, and even though he was filled with a rush of chemicals from the staff he had held, he felt arousal rushing downward. He felt disgusted, but not because of her - because Ward, the man who had betrayed them all, had done this same thing.

He started nipping at her jaw, trying and failing to keep himself from completely touching her. She was so warm and soft where he wasn’t, and she smelled fantastic. He tried to shove that to the back of his brain - she was doing this to help him, not out of wanting him, and if he didn’t remember that he’d be too far gone in love with her to pull himself back.

Phil was pulled out of his thoughts by her lips on his and was surprised, but she seemed to know what she was doing - after all, she’d dealt with the effects of the staff before. Her kiss soothed him, even with his blood simmering in his veins and heart pumping hard in his chest. He ground against her, making sure she knew just how hard he was. Instead of tensing up or being bothered like he’d expected, though, Melinda let out a soft groan.

He was soon tearing off both their clothes eagerly, not bothering with her bra - too much trouble - and his shirt unbuttoned but still hanging around his shoulders, pants at his knees and testing her entrance to be sure she was ready before slamming into her.

Worrying for a second that he was hurting her, he fought the chemicals running through him to start to pull out and not hurt her when her nails dug hard into his back through his shirt. “Don’t you dare stop.” She growled. He nodded and she kissed him as he started to fuck her hard, glad the floor had a soft carpet. Her legs went up around the vicinity of his waist as he stopped holding back, unable to keep up any kind of rhythm as he pounded into her. She was whimpering and moaning steadily in his ear, his name, and with a final thrust that drew over her clit, he felt her clenching tight around him, a shout falling from her lips, and he came seconds later at the look on her face as she climaxed.


	5. Day 5: Mutual Masturbation

Phil laid in bed beside Melinda, watching her as she got ready to sleep. They finally had an apartment off base together and could have some privacy. Sex on the base was an option, but they had to be quiet and, usually, fast. Both of which were a problem with him. Phil wanted to take his time and enjoy her and see what they both liked, and even though Melinda could be quiet - and, even though he loved the idea of making her scream, her quiet gasps did distracting things to him - but he didn’t have that ability. The one time she had taken him in her mouth, he had begged her to stop because he couldn’t keep quiet. 

“I used to think about how nice this would be before we were together.” Phil said idly as Melinda got into bed beside her. “Living with you, I mean. Being all... This.”

She smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Well, I am a big fan of you in glasses.” She said. “What else do you think about?”

He looked at her. “Captain America?” He offered half jokingly.

She glared playfully. “I meant with me.”

Setting down the book he hadn’t really been reading, Phil spread out his arms so that Melinda could settle beside him, against his side. “I thought about your hair. Always liked your hair.”

She snorted. “Yeah, I noticed.”

He smirked. “I used to think about falling asleep in your arms after the end of a long day, sitting with you in a big bathtub and just relaxing.” He said. “What about you?”

“Well, back at the academy, my thoughts were a lot dirtier. And I usually saw you wearing ties.” She said, her hand laying on his chest. “You shirtless with just a tie featured in many of my fantasies.”

He bit his lip. He would be lying if he said that idea didn’t turn him on. And, clearly, she could tell. Melinda started to kiss his shoulder, moving to nibble at his neck. “And I couldn’t think about that without imagining you tied up to my bed, completely naked and hard.”

He swallowed a groan, starting to harden. He could feel her smirking against his skin. “Thinking about anything in particular?” She asked.

“God, yes.” He moaned shutting his eyes. “Back in ops when we were on the mats and you had me pinned beneath you. I would always imagine fucking you right there, or how we’d both leave, drenched in sweat, and I’d pin you against the shower walls.” He could feel Melinda’s hand moving and opened his eyes, swallowing seeing that she’d slipped her hand into her shorts and it was moving over her suggestively. At catching him watching her, Melinda slid off the shorts entirely, curling her fingers into her while her thumb teased her clit.

Phil licked his lips. “That also featured in my fantasies. I spent an hour in the shower after that op where I first saw your breasts.”

She snorted. “At least you’ve gotten better at taking off my bra.” She said. He chuckled and nodded. “I felt you were hard against me when we did that.”

He hadn’t known that, not that it surprised him. “You know, I thought about going down on my knees and taking you into my mouth on that op.” She said, as if it was the most normal thing.

By now he was already straining against the fabric of his sweatpants, and her saying that had only made it worse. He shoved them off, his cock bobbing and the reddened tip pressing to his stomach. He fumbled at the bedside table for the condoms when he felt her mouth at his ear. “I think you want to watch me, Phil.” She said. 

He shivered and nodded, bypassing the condoms for the lube and pouring a liberal amount onto his hand, gasping as he slicked it over his length and started moving his hand up and down in time with hers. He watched, swiping a thumb over his tip, as she did the same with her clit, copying the fingers in her cunt with each downward stroke. “What else did you think about?” She asked.

Hissing through his teeth, Phil thrust harder, attempting to focus. “I wanted to fuck you in Lola. Still do, actually.” He said. “Take you in the backseat. I wouldn’t even that mad if it got stained.” 

Melinda smirked. “I thought about that too.” She said. “And having you in the cockpit.” He bit down on his lip, fighting to make a pun. “I would ride you so hard...” He groaned and pumped his cock harder, thinking of how she would bounce in his lap, her perfect breasts pressed against him. “I’m close, Phil.”

“Fuck this.” He gasped, grabbing at a condom in the drawer and sliding it onto him, grateful that she’d paused so she didn’t come just yet, and rolled her beneath him, effectively pinning her. He caught her eyes and with the tiniest nod she gave him he pushed into her, feeling her back arch. They were both nearly there, and he came with just a few thrusts, unable to hold back but thankfully that wasn’t a problem as he felt her tightening around him just seconds afterward.

He kissed her lazily, rolling off of her and disposing of the condom before joining her in bed, grinning and pulling her to his chest. “Maybe next time we’ll reenact pretending to be that married couple.” He said smirking. 

“I hate undercover.”

“Unless it’s with me?”

She sighed. “Unless it’s with you.”


	6. Day 6: Clothed Sex

“Leave it on.”

“What?” Phil glances up, halfway out of his jacket, looking at Melinda. They’d only been seeing each other three months (seeing a lot of each other, actually) and even after thirty years he was still learning about her. Lately it had been learning about what each other liked in bed - the noises she made were beginning to kill him, and it would be a beautiful death.

“Take off your shirt and pants, but leave the jacket on.” She said, shedding all of her clothes and lying back in bed. He wanted to ask why but with Melinda naked in his bed he wasn’t capable of speaking properly. He took off all his clothes and slid back on the black jacket, feeling the fabric rub strangely against his nipples, and joined her in the bed, letting the soft slightly slippery fabric of it rub against her bare skin.

“Interesting kink?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

She smirked and kissed him. “I just think you look incredibly sexy in this jacket.” She said moving to push at the collar to gain access to his neck. He moaned, grinding against her. The jacket made him warmer than he normally would be and he felt sweat beading on his back, but whatever Melinda wanted he’d give her. He took the edge of the jacket and started to rub it against her nipple.

Melinda arched her back with a loud whine, the bud hardening, and he gave her other the same treatment, smirking. “I guess it’s a good thing I stopped wearing my suits.” He said. She nodded and he kissed her, sliding his fingers over her entrance, getting her ready for him. “You do realize I’m going to hold this love of my jacket against you now, right?” He asked snickering.

“I’d rather you hold something else against me, Coulson.” She said grabbing his ass and squeezing. He hissed and rubbed his length against her thigh before sliding into her, letting the sides of the jacket slide against her. She was so small that the jacket practically covered both of them, and he loved it.

She buried her face in the jacket, taking a deep breath. “It smells like you.” She said, whimpering as he thrust his hips.

“I smell like me.” He teased, his fingers flicking at her clit to push her over the edge. She let out a shout and, rather than biting down on his skin like she normally would, bit down on his shoulder through the fabric. He let out a groan, jerking his hips messily as he came with her, rolling onto his back and tucking her half into the jacket. “Maybe next time we’ll have sex with you in your leather jacket.“


	7. Day 7: Glasses Kink

“Keep them on." 

"Excuse me?” Phil looked at his wife, who was wearing a lacy nightgown, setting down his book. He only ever wore his glasses at night, usually sticking with contacts for ease in the field, so she hadn’t seen him in them that often. 

“Keep on your glasses. They’re sexy.” She said. He smirked. He didn’t get her to admit to these things often but he liked the idea. He climbed on top of her, pushing the nightgown up her thigh. 

“Tell me more.”

Melinda smirked beneath him as Phil slid his hand into her nightgown, finding no underwear and grinning, sliding his finger over her clit and starting to tease her as she spoke, arching her neck. “I had a really hot professor once.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Professor kink?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Not so much. But he was pretty sexy, even if he doesn’t get anywhere near as sexy as you are.” Her breath hitched at the end of the sentence as he slid two fingers into her, pushing her legs further apart. 

“Did you fantasize about it?” He asked. She glared up at him but it morphed into a moan. 

Circling her clit with his thumb, not touching it, he looked at her expectantly. She whimpered. “No… But when I heard about you as a teacher in the Framework I definitely did.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, his thumb delicately tapping on her clit making her jerk in response. “Thought about how I’d come into your classroom, at the end of the day. Probably not a schoolgirl uniform, if that’s what you’re expecting.” She said giving him a knowing look. He smirked and just pressed his fingers harder into her, cupping her breast through her nightgown. Melinda paused in her story, groaning, seeming to have forgotten what she was doing. He pulled his fingers out of her, painting her thighs with her juices as she panted.

“I hate you.” She hissed through gritted teeth.

He snorted. “If you hate me, why are you married to me?” He asked.

“Point taken.” She said. “Why did you stop?”

Smirking, Phil started kissing her neck. “I want to hear more about you and this teacher version of me.”

Melinda sighed, and he wasn’t sure if that was slight frustration or from his lips on her neck. “You would lock your door and I would sit on your desk and tug at your tie.”

“That sounds like how we would be pretty normally. At least, before I mostly stopped wearing ties.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’d drag you up to kiss me on the desk, and you’d spread my legs apart and stand between them.”

“Like this?” He asked, spreading them and lying between them, grinding against her entrance, soaking the front of his sweatpants in the process.

Melinda groaned and nodded, her nails scratching his shoulders. “Then you’d take off my pants and your belt, and I’d pull off your tie and that stupid, itchy sweater you would probably wear.”

He grinned. “Those weren’t very comfortable, huh?” He asked nipping at her neck and shoving off his pants, pressing against her entrance. “After that?”

“Then you’d fuck me. Like you should be doing now.” She said grabbing his ass and squeezing.

He growled and nodded, thrusting into her, panting into her neck and fogging up his glasses in the process, the cold material pressed to her skin. His glasses slipped down his nose in time with his thrusts, and as he started going harder they slipped down his nose onto her breasts, and he got the most spectacular - if slightly blurred - view of her without the lenses obstructing his vision. 

Phil watched her as she moaned, focused more on the sounds than the image she presented, and being unable to see properly let him focus on how she felt, tightening around him as her orgasm hit her. He bit down hard on his lip, watching her and forcing himself to breathe steadily, wanting to see her through. He was still forcing himself not to cum when she came down and, as if noticing for the first time that his glasses laid on her chest, picked them up, trying them on. “How do I look?”

He came in seconds.


	8. Day 8: Penetrative Anal Sex

“You’re too tense.” 

Melinda smiled beneath Phil, her head resting on her arms. “My boss has me working too hard.” She said, thinking of that face he’d get whenever she called him ‘director’ and how it seemed to excite him even back when they weren’t together. She was lying topless in bed and his shirt was partly unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She’d pulled a shoulder muscle on their last op, and he’d insisted on giving her a massage, and she’d underestimated the effect his hands had on her.

She let out a groan, wriggling beneath him and pressing up, coming into contact with his crotch and smirking, grinding against him feeling his cock hardening further in his pants. Phil let out a whimper, thrusting against her. “You got hurt. I can take care of myself tonight.” He said, his hands stroking her back.

“Not gonna happen, Coulson.” She said, sitting up and wincing moving her shoulder, slipping off her shorts and underwear before lying back face down on the bed. “Now get naked and get out the lube.” 

She could hear him pushing off his clothes eagerly before joining her back on the bed, testing her entrance and making her moan. “Why the lube? You’re plenty wet.” He said, kissing her neck.

“I want you from behind.” She said. 

He let out a groan. They’d only had anal sex once before, and it had been fantastic, but he hadn’t been sure she liked it.

She did.

He nodded kissing her hair. “You want to stay like this?” He asked, and she could hear him pouring some of the lube and slicking it onto his length. She nodded, her head on her hands, waiting as he joined her and blanketed her with his body. She sighed feeling his warmth all around her and his hand slip beneath her, going between her legs and finding her clit, circling it.

“God, Lin.” He groaned, and she could feel the tip of him pressing between her cheeks, pushing into her slowly as she willed herself to relax.

He was firmly inside of her, groaning into her neck, his hips flush against her ass as he rocked in time with his fingers teasing her. “So fucking tight.” He panted. Melinda arched up, letting out a moan. Having his fingers teasing her felt good, and even better was being so filled, and the sounds of him moaning were enough to drown out the slight discomfort. He slowly started to thrust in and out of her, keeping his movements gentle and not hurting her. She held onto his hair, keeping him sucking on her neck, and felt his other hand wrap around to cup her breast, teasing her nipple. “You feel so good Lin, like heaven around me. Please, I’m close.” He begged.

She bit down on a whimper, her hand joining his beneath her to press down on her clit, rubbing in time with his rough fingers, and gasped as she came, rocking her hips up to meet him sending him over the edge, gasping and groaning before collapsing on top of her.

Phil tried to pull away, but she held onto him, keeping him on top of her. “I like this. Stay here.” She murmured.

He smiled. “Always.” He said breathing in her hair and falling asleep with her beneath him, protecting her completely.


	9. Day 9: Toys (For Her)

“Please tell me you didn’t get more memorabilia sent here, Phil.” Melinda said, holding her phone to her ear, entering her and Phil’s new apartment. Well, it was more hers than his - they were finally legally people now and could have their names listed on a rent agreement, but he was on the Zephyr so much he hadn’t had time to get settled. She missed him.

“I promise it’s not memorabilia. It’s a present for you.” He said. She frowned.

“Phil, we talked about this.” She said putting down her keys beside Lola’s. When they’d first gotten together, he’d started randomly giving her gifts. It was sweet - she didn’t travel off the base as much due to training cadets and he went all over, so he tried to pick up something for her, or liked to have gifts sent to her. She’d gained five pounds in the month after they’d gotten together just from chocolates he’d had delivered. Eventually, it had gotten to the point where she could tell it was partly due to the guilt that they’d been apart, and partly because he liked spoiling her. And, while she loved it, she didn’t want him spending so much money on her for gifts when all she wanted was him home.

“So you get to send me a gift, but I don’t get to send you one?” He asked.

Melinda smirked. She’d had a glass of wine that night and they’d been having so much phone sex lately that she felt he deserved more than just his hand, and had had a gift to one of their safe houses. It had been worth it - he’d texted her about enjoying it after his first time using it, and later she’d received a recording of him using the toy and it had led to her climax nearly every night since then. “Got to go. Enjoy your present. Love you.” Phil said hanging up.

She looked at the phone, confused. She usually was the one who hung up - still not one for talking - but he seemed to put emphasis on her gift. He sat down the phone and opened it up on the kitchen table - and immediately understood why he had been so secretive. 

The box sitting on the table showed a clear image of what was inside - a vibrator with a white base and control panel, and a purple shaft. 

Taking it out, she felt the toy in her hand. She’d had a vibrator once, before Andrew, but nothing this fancy. This was nice, and according to the packaging had 7 different patterns and three intensities, and had a branch off from the main shaft that would stimulate the clitoris. She didn’t know much of the details but she liked the idea of having choices. The silicone was soft and smooth, not as warm as skin but close. She wouldn’t normally use it - not wanting a substitute for the real thing - but without Phil she’d been desperate and missed having him. 

She unscrewed the toy and took out a set of batteries, putting them in and stripping off her clothes, lying back on the bed and cupping her breasts, teasing them the way he did. She teased her nipples with just her fingertips, squeezing her breasts and pressing her thighs together as she felt herself growing wet, thinking about his rougher hands on her. 

Turning on the toy, Melinda set it to the lowest vibration and moved it over her folds, letting out a whimper and sliding it into her. Her whimpered morphed into a groan as she pictured Phil above her, slamming into her, and started to turn the vibrations up, wanting more. She pulsed around the device, groaning, pulling her legs up and gasping as the exterior arm vibrated right on her clit. 

She bit down on her lip, stifling a moan of his name as she came, thrusting her hips on the bed and panting as she turned off the device. She wanted more, could feel her walls pulsing, but instead went on shaky legs to grab her phone, sending him a text.

next time you get an upgrade on your hand, get vibrating fingers. -m


	10. Day 10: Dick Pics

Phil wiped his hands on his pants as he entered his coworker’s office. Melinda May was the most terrifying, and sexiest, woman at SHIELD offices, the law firm he worked at, and he had her number after a particularly bad case that could have been avoided with a simple text.

  
As it turned out, this was not smart. Because he still couldn’t understand how sending pictures worked on his phone, or what turned on the camera, and this combined with a very eager jerking off session had led him to send a picture of his hard dick to his coworker. His recently divorced and incredibly attractive coworker.

  
He’d been in bed at night, getting off to porn on his smartphone - he had that figured out because of course he did - when the camera had gone off. He hadn’t been able to figure out how to delete the damn thing, and somehow, in the process, had sent it to her of all people. He’d tried to send a text of some sort in apology or some way to figure it out, but that had only led to his fingers - sticky from lube - mashing unsuccessfully against the tiny keyboard and sending her nonsense. He’d fallen asleep worrying about her reaction because he had no clue how to delete the damn text, what to say, or if he could get Skye to help him figure out how to delete the photo without explaining to her what the photo was.

  
And, worst of all, he hadn’t finished jacking off and was sexually frustrated all the next day.

  
When he got an email from her saying to meet him in her office ten minutes before closing time, he knew he was in trouble. Probably would get a sexual harassment claim on his head, followed by a lawsuit, and followed by the devastating news that he had no chance with Melinda - news that, he felt, he’d already known.   
Once he got to her office, Melinda was sitting on the edge of her desk with a bottle of fancy Scotch and two glasses, her pencil skirt riding up her thighs and white blouse displaying an ample amount of creamy skin. It was incredibly hot, even if he suspected the her outside of law offices leaned more towards pants and leather jackets.

  
“Shut and lock the door, Coulson.” She said.

  
Phil swallowed nervously and nodded, locking the door behind him before joining her in front of her desk. She poured the two glasses and offered him one, giving him a small smile. More than he’d ever gotten from her - unless he just hadn’t noticed. “Do you know why you’re here?” She asked him, her arms crossed. He tried not to be distracted by her breasts.

  
“Because I accidentally sent you a picture of my dick.”

  
She stared at him. Had he said the wrong thing? Oh god… What if she hadn’t seen it yet and this was just a buisness meeting and now he sounded insane?  
“Accidentally?” She asked setting down her drink. “You sending me that picture was an accident. You expect me to believe that?” She asked.

  
“You underestimate how bad I am with technology.” He said, staring at the ground. “File a complaint, I’ll understand.” He said, downing his drink in one go. Oh, yes, he was definitely getting fired tonight.

  
Melinda swirled her drink around in her glass before taking a sip of it. “Is it sexual harassment if I liked the picture? Or wanted you to send more?”

  
He gaped at her as she looked at him, the picture of professionalism, and he realized that today she looked a little different - slightly darker makeup surrounded her eyes, her lips were tinted a deeper shade of red, and her hair was up in a complicated knot. She wore higher heels, too, even though he knew from overhearing her at company parties that she hated high heels. He shook his head slowly. “You liked the picture?” He asked, checking to be sure he had heard her right.

  
She nodded.

  
“That mean you’d like the real thing?”

  
Melinda looked at him with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. “Took you long enough.” She said, sitting more comfortably on the desk now. He grinned and came over to her, standing as she sat. “That’s what I was hoping you’d do when I told you to lock the door.”

  
Phil grinned. “This first.” He said, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her deeply, the other trying to bury itself in her hair. He growled in frustration at the knot and started taking the pins and clips out until her hair fell in waves down her shoulders. He tousled it between his fingers, enjoying the silky smooth feeling of her curls.

  
Her hands started to tug at his belt and he grinned - she seemed to be impatient and he loved it. He unbuttoned her shirt, slipping his hand inside to cup her breast through the lace holding them. She groaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to start kissing and nibbling on her neck, finding a spot just beneath her jaw that had her sighing in pleasure.

  
He found the zip of her skirt easily and tugged it down, her underwear soon following, and cupped her through the lace. She finally got off his belt and was in the process of taking off his pants when he stopped her to grab his wallet, finding a condom in it before kicking them off, kissing her again. “Good thinking.” She said, her hands in his hair and nails scratching his scalp. He groaned, unable to focus, and her hands dropped to his boxers, tugging them off and immediately cupping his cock. “Better than the pictures.”

  
Phil thrust into her hand, panting hard, and unwrapped the condom, sliding it on over his length before her hand was back on him, guiding him forward into her tight, wet heat.

  
He slid into her with a drawn out groan of pleasure, holding onto her hips and nipping at her neck. He rocked his hips, glad her desk stopped at his waist, and started to tease her clit as he moved. She moaned softly in his ear, nails scratching at his back through his shirt. “Mel… Fuck.” He hissed in her ear, hand tightening at her side trying to control himself.

  
She came around him, legs around his waist, and stroked his hair as he came with her, biting down on his tongue to keep from the whole office from checking in on them.

  
“Are you sure it was an accident?” She asked him as they both panted.

  
“It was. But not a mistake.”


	11. Day 11: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH this chapter doesn't make a ton of sense... it serves its purpose to be smutty but timeline wise doesn't quite work

Phil’s hand wrapped around his length as he moaned, trying to keep quiet in his dorm by clenching his teeth and spreading lube over his length and gasping at the cool liquid. He’d been in dance class with Melinda May learning how to properly case a room by dancing in an undercover situation, and that had led to her led around his hip and it had been one of the most intense things he’d ever experienced.

  
He’d gotten back to his room, thankful that Clint was spending the night with Natasha, and pulled open a magazine Clint had slipped him - knowing his preferrences too well - and opened to the first few pages of ASIAN BABES, moaning at the sight of a woman who looked enough like Melinda for him to imagine it was her with legs spread wearing just a bomber jacket, looking ready to be fucked.

  
He was trying to get into it but the fact that the woman wasn’t Melinda made it not work. The hair was too light and the face too expressive - he liked that to most people, though not him, Melinda was near unreadable. He set the magazine down, frustrated, his cock bobbing eagerly for attention between his thighs, and conjured up the memory of her leg wrapped around his hip again, only now it was on this very bed as she teased him. “I could feel you during class, you know. So eager.” She would tease.

  
He groaned and started to rub slowly as his base, trying to imagine the hand on him was soft and small. “Lin… Oh, fuck, fuck, Lin.” He growled to himself, grasping his length fully and starting to pump up and down slowly, his thumb flicking over his tip. She would bite and suck at his neck.

  
“I think there’s a girl in the class with a crush on you. I should mark you. Make sure she knows you belong to me.”

  
“Always yours, Lin. Oh, fuck…” He swore tightening his grip almost painfully as punishment for thinking this about his best friend.

  
He panted moving his hand faster, thinking of her biting down on his neck and sucking, leaving a bruise to form on his neck. He jerked up into his hand, mouth falling open in pleasure, his hand dropping down to stroke his balls the way she would. His hand would go to tease between her legs, fingers thrusting into her, as she kept moving her hand up and down his length murmuring in his ear.  
He came with a groan of her name onto his hand and stomach, left there panting and still thinking about her. She was his best friend and he wasn’t about to cross that line, but god damn did he want to.


	12. Day 12: Multiple Orgasms

“That’s three.”

  
Melinda’s head fell back against the pillows as she panted hard. She had made a remark to Phil about how many orgasms he could give her, and how long he could keep from cumming, and had already decided it was a mistake because he had an amazing mouth and vibrating false fingers.

  
This was the third orgasm and she was completely drained, ready to fall asleep with him there between her thighs. He crawled back up her body and let out a groan as his long cock came in contact with her drenched thigh. Three orgasms that he’d purposefully drawn out just to drive her mad and he was rock hard and incredibly hot.

  
She pushed him onto his back, inspecting him and shaking her head. “Phil.” She said, her fingers drawing over his stomach. He was reddened at the tip, to the point where it looked like he’d been painfully hard for a while, and she knew from experience that this meant both a fantastic orgasm for him and that he wouldn’t last long. She was about to wrap her hand around him and ease him through it but he stopped her.

  
“I wanna be in you.” He rasped, and she decided she could definitely handle a fourth.

  
Melinda straddled him and he took in deep breaths as she slid down onto his length, groaning as he brushed over her oversensitive folds and clit. She took his robotic hand, having found that having his vibrating fingers had led to some of the best and fastest orgasms of her life, and pressed it against her. “Need more.” She moaned and he nodded, his hips shaking as she laid on his chest, breasts pressed against him, and slid up and down on his length while his finger vibrated over her clit. She let out a steady stream of groans while he swore into her hair and babbled.

  
A final thrust combined with him turning up the vibrations on her clit sent her over the edge, her throat hoarse from shouting, and she collapsed on his chest panting looking at him. He was biting down hard on his lip and she grinned, licking it to force him to let go and taking it between her own teeth. “Come for me.” She whispered.

  
He let out a strangled shout as he tossed her onto her back, pounding into her. She whimpered, simply clenching onto his shoulders as he pushed her legs up above his waist, fucking her into the mattress. “Fuck, Lin, fuck, I’m gonna…” He bit down hard on her shoulder as he came, nearly collapsing on top of her in exhaustion.

  
She smiled and stroked his back, nuzzling his neck, and rolled them lazily, only slightly less drained than he was, and spooned up behind him. “That was nice.” She murmured.  
He snorted. “I think… I’m too old for this.“


	13. Day 13: Orgasm Denial

“PHIL!”

  
He snickered, pulling away, loving hearing Melinda panting hard. His wife was tied up to their bed, stripped naked and covered in sweat and looking completely wrecked. It was a good look for her.

  
Phil nuzzled his way up to her breasts, his tongue peeking out to prod her nipple making her shout. She was oversensitive from spending an hour now with him teasing her, driving her up to near orgasm before slowly bringing her back down and repeating it again. Her legs were spread wide apart, as if inviting him to simply lay between her thighs and fuck her, but he intended to only do that when she was completely incoherent and begging him.

  
Slipping his fingers back between her thighs as she slowed her heavy breathing, he set one of his fingers to a low vibration, placing it directly on her clit, making her scream once again before pulling it away immediately, watching as she tugged at the soft knit ropes keeping her holding her to the bed, the movements causing her breasts to jerk. “Had enough?” He asked, watching her from beneath lowered eyelids.

  
Melinda licked her lips, trying to figure out how to respond, wriggling in place eagerly. “Never.” She rasped.

  
He slid two fingers into her, slowly sliding them in and out, letting the rough pads of them touch all of her as she clenched around his fingers eagerly. She was absolutely drenched and it was killing him that he was still restrained by his pants, having tossed away his shirt long ago, and he couldn’t think clearly with her beneath him and most of his blood below his belt.

  
“Say it.” He murmured in her ear, sliding his fingers in and out teasing her as he nipped at her earlobe. “Say it, and maybe I’ll just give in, darling. Maybe I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. No tai chi for you. Too sore.” He growled.

  
She clenched her teeth, trying to fight it but he knew it was a lost cause as his tongue traced just below her ear. She let out a whine, sucking her lip between her teeth the way he wanted to. “Do it. Fuck me with your hard cock. Please, Phil.” She moaned.

  
The second the word ‘cock’ passed her lips, he was gone, straddling her body as he fought to release himself from his pants, simply shoving them down to mid-thigh and thrusting into her, jerking his hips not having realized just how hard he was until he was in her.

  
But he wasn’t done yet.

  
After a few quick, hard thrusts, knowing he wouldn’t last long inside her, he slid out, angling them so her dripping wet cunt was right beneath him and sliding his tip along her, teasing her clit with it and making her swear. “Phil Coulson if you don’t make me cum right now I swear I will cut your balls off in your sleep.” She hissed.

  
He laughed and thrust back into her, hands clenching on her thighs pushing her legs even farther apart to get deeper and making the bed shake hard enough that he feared for it breaking. She was moaning loudly and screaming for him and he couldn’t get enough of it, feeling her clench almost painfully around him after an hour of drawing out her orgasm. She nearly sobbed into his shoulder from the intensity of it as she came, and he was helpless not to follow her.

  
Phil came back to sanity to find himself on top of Melinda, who was curling up awkwardly nuzzling his chest. He undid the silken rope, her hands circling around him lazily, and he chuckled into her hair. Sleepy Melinda was an adorable Melinda, even when completely naked with his softening cock still inside her. He rolled them gently so he didn’t need to leave her, letting her curl up on his chest and kissing her hair. “That was fun.” He murmured.

  
“Just wait until it’s your turn.“


	14. Day 14: Watching Other People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not possible. Complete AU.

“Are you guys oka- Holy shit.”

Phil stopped at the door, seeing the robotic versions of himself and Melinda in the middle of a very… Intimate scene. She was straddling his hips, moving up and down, and he guessed that answered the question of whether or not robot sex was possible - it definitely, definitely was. LMD!Melinda was turned around so her back faced him, and he could only see her back moving in time with her thrusts and her perfect ass moving up and down, and the edges of her breasts as they bounced. A perfect mirror of his own cock - and god that made him turn red thinking about the fact that Radcliffe had almost definitely seen him naked - was sliding in and out of her, soaking wet. He would be lying if he said the thought wasn’t slightly arousing.

LMD!Phil seemed to see past the woman currently riding him and winked at Phil, thrusting his hips and making the woman on top of him groan more, as if giving a show. He was just about to leave them to it, intending to come back once they were done and possibly return to that image later tonight, but Melinda had come up, impatient to find the two robots. “What is taking so long?” She asked entering the room and immediately seeing the two, stopping. 

Her eyes seemed to watch the two as they moved, and he could tell that LMD!Phil and LMD!May were getting close. Her sighs were getting higher and his groans getting longer, and even though LMD!Melinda hadn’t noticed them, LMD!Phil was getting off on the two of them watching and he wouldn’t lie - being in that position with the real Melinda while someone they trusted watched was a real turn on. 

LMD!Melinda let out a cry of pleasure as she came around LMD!Phil, who helped her through it by thrusting his hips roughly into her, holding onto her sides to keep her moving. LMD!Melinda collapsed against his chest, and Phil let out a soft groan watching it at the sight of her curled up against him. “Would you… Ever want to try that?” He asked her, licking his lips.

“I thought you’d never ask. We could do so much better than them.“


	15. Day 15: Filming Themselves and Watching It

“Are you sure about this, Phil?”  


Phil smiled, nuzzling Melinda’s neck in bed. He had convinced her to let him set up a camera in their bedroom the night prior, wanting to try something a little bit new in the bedroom. They had talked about inviting another person into their bedroom but neither were that comfortable with it, but something appealed to Phil about getting to watch them together - seeing Melinda’s reactions on camera without being too caught up in pleasure to really notice all of it.

They sat on a couch in their new apartment, having set up a camera in the bedroom the night before, and Phil had plugged in his laptop to play their video.

Melinda had her inhibitions. 

The main one was that, while watching porn aroused other people, it had never done anything for her. Sex was great - sex with Phil was _fantastic_ \- but without the feeling of arousal it was gross. Sweaty and messy. She also worried that, with a camera, she would notice all the little things like how she wasn’t loud enough or didn’t scream like other women might’ve. 

But this was Phil. And if he wanted that, she’d give it to him. 

He sat down, pulling her into his lap, and kissed her temple, looking excited. She rolled her eyes fondly and leaned against him as the screen flicked on, a picture of Phil up close as he pulled away. 

 _“I think I got it.”_ The Phil onscreen called. He was just wearing a pair of boxers and Melinda admired his chest and arms. He didn’t have six-pack abs or huge arms like Thor, but he was gorgeous - his abdominal muscles weren’t defined, but they certainly weren’t soft, and his arms were thick and felt amazing around her. He had coarse dark hair on his chest that she loved running her fingers through to distract him.  _“Lin? You ready?”_

The Melinda on camera was wearing a soft purple nightgown, her hair curled around her shoulders.  _“I guess so. I feel a little ridiculous.”_ She said, crossing her arms. The Phil on the couch let out a groan.

“Do you like this?” Melinda asked. She felt him nod behind her. “Why?”

He smirked, his hands slipping under her borrowed shirt - his - and started to tease her stomach. “When you cross your arms like that, it presses your tits up.” He said, nipping at her neck. 

 _“Yeah, but you trust me.”_  The Phil being filmed said, coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, doing the same to her neck that the present Phil was doing. The Melinda on the screen moaned against him, her nails digging into her shoulders, as he easily picked her up.  


“I had to distract you.” He mumbled in her ear. “I think it worked.  


Melinda nodded, shifting in his lap to feel that he was already half hard. She smirked. “Always so eager.

“Always so beautiful.” He threw back. She rolled her eyes and focused on the television as he carried her to the bed, laying on top of her so that the camera saw their sides and they got a complete view of each other.  


_“You feel... So good.”_  The Phil onscreen moaned. Melinda smirked. He always was the one who talked more. They were just kissing now, but his hand was working its way up her thigh, sliding up the little gown.  _“I want this off.”_  


The Melinda beneath him pushed him off a bit, just so she could remove it, showing that she was wearing nothing beneath. The one presently in her Phil’s arms bit down on her lip. Even though she knew she looked young for her age, she knew what she had in breasts weren’t as perky as they had once been, and she had slim hips, even if she made up for it with her tiny waist. 

Phil, however, seemed to disagree.

He was watching the video, completely enraptured, and she could feel him growing hard and hot even through his sweatpants and her underwear, pressing against her inner thigh as she sat in his lap. The one onscreen seemed to have the same thought, starting to press kisses along her sternum and nuzzling her breasts as he pulled her leg up over his thigh. Melinda could tell that she was moaning in the video, but it was soft - the audio wasn’t great and didn’t quite pick it up. “You have nothing to worry about.” Phil said, kissing her shoulder as if reading her mind. “Besides, I think you’re not the one who should feel self conscious in bed.”

She huffed, pausing the video to turn around, straddling his lap. “I can promise you, you have nothing to worry about.” She said, her hands moving over his hair. Yes, he was losing hair, but he was just as attractive to her as the day they’d met. “Your ass looks great in a suit, when you roll up your sleeves it drives me mad, and your cock does incredible things to me. So don’t stress about it.” She said, starting to bite and suck at his neck. He was starting to grind against her, and she could tell that using the word ‘cock’ had effected him. “Should I turn it back on?” She asked whispering in his ear.

“I’m already turned on.” He said.  


“I meant the video.” She said smirking.   


He nodded, kissing her hard and she spun around, now beside him rather than in his lap, and turned back on the video to watch as the Phil in the video shoved off his boxers, and Melinda shivered. The man beside her licked his lips. “Is that what my cock does to you?” He asked, sounding nervous at letting the word slip past his lips. She nodded. 

 _“God, yes, Phil.”_ The video caught her gasping, wrapping a hand around him. The one on the couch looked at Phil and smirked - he was already slipping his hand into his pants, and even though he seemed to think he was being stealthy, his hand moved in a very familiar motion beneath the fabric.  


“That’s my job.” She said, nipping his ear punishingly and shoving off his sweatpants, pushing him back on the couch, reversing their position in the video with her on top this time, and watched as the Phil on camera pushed into her, letting out a shout of pleasure. The one beneath her made the same noise as she slid onto him, holding her hips and helping her to move up and down as they both craned their necks to watch their on screen counterparts moving back and forth, their thrusts getting harder and faster.   


The Melinda there arched her back, opening her mouth as she moaned.  _“Fuck, Phil. Harder.”_ She gasped, and instead the one on the couch did, as if mixing up the present and the past Melinda and following her instructions there. She smirked, bending at the waist.

“You see? This is what your thick cock does to me.” She whispered. He let out a shout as his hand went to squeeze her ass, slapping it in his haste and she moaned. “I’m so close, Phil.”  


_“Come for me, Lin. God, fuck, please.”_  


They watched as the Melinda on screen let out a silent scream of pleasure, sending the present one into her own orgasm, chanting his name like a prayer. Phil wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch himself in the video cumming, but he couldn’t help it as hers triggered his own, his eyes slamming shut in pleasure and thrusting hard.

They panted on the couch as the couple on the video kissed lazily, hands stroking as they pulled up the covers to sleep. She smiled. “Okay. I guess this time you were right.”


	16. Day 16: Public/Semi-Public Sex

Phil watched Melinda in her tiny black bikini laid out in the sun. She looked gorgeous and the resort was almost empty which meant that he didn’t have to deal with everyone staring at the most gorgeous woman on the planet next to him, and could let his eyes run over her all he liked. 

“Phil. You’re staring again.” She said.

He smiled and kissed her neck. “I’m worried you’ll get burnt, Lin.” He said smirking, grabbing the bottle of sunblock and pouring a little on his hand, a flimsy excuse to touch her but one he would gladly take. 

She smirked. “You’re being totally obvious.” She said laying back in his arms. “But go ahead. After that I’ll have to get your shirt off so we can get your pasty white skin somewhere near the sun.” She teased.

He started at the line where her bikini bottoms started, moving up her stomach as he buried his nose in her hair, smelling the lingering scent of tea. He moved his hands over her stomach making sure to coat it in the lotion before starting on her breasts - shown off perfectly in the bikini top - and hearing her bite back a moan as he moved onto her shoulders.

He smiled as she titled forward arching her back proactively - and didn’t that give him ideas - so he could massage the lotion into her back, making her moan softly. Luckily, the only other person still on the beach was a bartender who was playing on his phone.

He finished smoothing the lotion onto her skin when she turned around, tugging at his shirt. He felt all the sudden nervous - she had gotten him into a T-shirt and shorts but he didn’t like having his scar on display. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes, kissing him lovingly and distracting him as she tugged it off, kissing his scar and taking the bottle, trickling the cold liquid down his chest and making him bite back a whimper.

He groaned leaning back on the chair and finding himself increasingly turned on at her touching him, nearly straddling his lap. Once she’d finished his chest she came up behind him and stroked sunscreen into his skin. “Let’s go into the water.” She suggested.

He tensed up and looked down at his false hand. He would love to go in the water but the tech in it really wasn’t supposed to be immersed in water. “You go. I’ll watch.” He said holding it up.

“You’re being ridiculous. I want you, two hands or one.” She said shaking her head and removing it, knowing from seeing him remove it at night how it came off and slipping it into a bag. It seemed rather ridiculous to him that she wanted to go in the water so much but he suspected he knew why and, completely in agreement with her.

He followed her into the water, which thankfully wasn’t too cold, and smiled as she jumped into his arms, laughing, something so close to what the May before Bahrain would do that it made him incredibly happy. She kissed him lovingly and distracted him enough that he tripped over the rocking ocean, the two of them falling in the waves leaving them sputtering. He kissed her gently. “Where were we?” He asked. She glanced up to see the bartender leaving and grinned, leading him further away from the main beach and towards the shore. 

“Here.” She said, undoing the ties of her top and tossing it onto the sand.

He grinned feeling nervous and excited all at once at being so public but not worried enough to stop. She tugged at his swim shorts and he looked nervously around to check and kissed her. “I’ll be on top. Less likely to get fined for indecent exposure.” He said flipping them over not even feeling the sand at his back. She smirked. 

“Don’t want that on your record, Coulson?” She asked him flirtatiously. He smirked. They were now Phil and Melinda (occasionally Phil and Lin when he was feeling flirtatious) but sometimes they liked to use May and Coulson teasingly out of ops.   


“I think I don’t want your breasts on display to everyone else.” He said cupping them making her whimper. He grinned and took her nipple between his teeth, sucking gently while his good hand slipped down to push off her bikini bottoms, doing his best to make up for having one hand missing. He tested her entrance and slipped into her, groaning and biting down on her neck to keep quiet as Melinda scratched over his back. They rocked back and forth, getting covered in sand. “Touch yourself.” He gasped. “I can’t do it from here. God, please, Mel.” He begged.  


He felt her fingers slipping between them and teasing herself, and he let out a moan as they slipped over his length, making him gasp and surge forward. He moved harder and faster in time with her fingers until she climaxed around him, burying her face in his neck as she gasped, and he followed her, emptying himself into her and smirking. “I think we need a shower.” He whispered.

“We?” She asked.  


“Mm, yes. We should conserve water.” He teased.  



	17. Day 17: Dry Humping

After finally finishing their exhausting finals, Phil and Melinda had passed out from exhaustion. Since his roommate still had one more while Melinda's was already gone, he'd crashed in her dorm, and they'd shared a bed - which wasn't so strange for the two of them, but many people questioned the boundaries of their friendship.

Phil included.

Her bed was a small twin, which meant the only way for the both of them to sleep there meant staying close to each other, and somehow he'd ended up spooning her. Her soft back was pressed to his front, sweet smelling hair brushing against his nose, and - the feeling that woke him up - the curve of her ass on his crotch.

Because he'd woken up hard and his erection was pressing against his sleeping best friend.

He tried to pull away, but Melinda made a grumbling noise, not liking this, and shifted back against him making him gasp as this made his fabric covered cock move against her. He bit down on his lip as her hips moved, his own shaking trying not to thrust against her until he realized that her movements seemed more deliberate than unconscious.

Tentatively, his hand went to trace the bottom of her breast, glad she'd forgone a bra and shorts so she was just wearing an old t-shirt and could feel him touching her.

She shivered, hips pressing more against him, and he cupped her breast, unsure if he was right. She let out a soft moan. She liked this too.

He started to tease her nipple with his thumb, hearing her little sighs, and then she said his name and he could tell she was awake.

But she didn't stop moving her hips.

Phil squeezed her breast and brought his other hand down to stroke her bare thighs, grinding against her and slowly moving up until he could cup her through her underwear. She pushed back against him and he bit back a loud moan, his hips bucking as he found her clit beneath the fabric and pressed, groaning at how wet she was.

He humped against her ass while his hand moved frantically in time and she moaned, the two of them rocking back and forth, and when she let out a stuttering whimper and came, he followed it with a harsh groan and came in his pants, soaking the fabric and feeling completely spent.

"Nice way to wake up." Melinda said.


	18. Day 18: Oral Sex (for her)

Oral sex had always been something Phil enjoyed. Giving and taking, even though he mostly did the giving. With Rosalind he hadn’t had the chance, but even though Audrey hadn’t been a fan of it, the few times he had gone down on her had been great experiences for them both.

Going down on Melinda had, so far, surpassed even meeting Captain America in his greatest experiences.

He loved the way she tasted. There was something musky and indescribable about her - savory in a strange, unique way. The way she felt beneath his lips always drove him mad. Her skin was silkily soft, especially after she had just showered and shaved, and as he slid his tongue into her and pressed his nose to her clit, she would make the most fantastic noises.

Her folds fell into his lips, slippery with saliva and her wetness, and he would slide his fingers over her, thinking as he touched her about how it would feel to have his cock in her. Instead, he would do with his tongue what he wanted with his cock, curling it inside her wet heat and thrusting it. He would suck her clit between his lips and gently, so gently, scrape his teeth over it. 

Making Melinda May climax, however, was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Her breasts would bounce and arch, her smooth back would shake, and her muscles would tense all at once before moving. He loved to watch her climax, almost as much as he loved cumming inside her. 


	19. Day 19: Body Appreciation

There wasn’t one part of Melinda May that Phil Coulson didn’t love. Not the birthmark on her hip or the definition of muscle on her legs or even how tiny she was. In fact, her being so short made him pretty happy - it made him feel tall, and he loved how neatly she fit against him. 

But the thing he loved, or more two things, were her breasts.

As he kissed down her collarbone, he thought about this. He had found her looking in the mirror at herself, which he rarely saw her do more than a glance, and studying them. Sure, she didn’t have comically large breasts like in pornography, but they were as perfect as the rest of her. A pair of dusky nipples topped the two lovely orbs, hardening at the barest touch, and he loved them. Loved the taste of them in his mouth, how sensitive they were. He told her this as he cupped them, squeezing gently, and sucking one of them into his mouth. She was so sensitive there, and he scraped his nail over the one he wasn’t teasing with his tongue, biting down the barest amount on the nub before laving it with his tongue. 

She arched beneath him and let out a loud groan, her hands tugging a this short hair. He grinned. No, he wouldn’t change her breasts for anything in the world. 


	20. Day 20: Bathtub

“You need to relax more.” Phil said as he turned the taps of the bathtub, finishing filling the tub with steaming hot water and testing it with one hand. Hot, but not so much that it wasn’t comfortable. He started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Melinda was stressed out from training recruits on the base, her muscles sore. She was used to combat, but training was different - training meant repeating the same motion over and over again, and often holding those positions for long periods of time so the recruits could practice them. And while she didn’t want to admit to it, she wasn’t as young as she’d once been and couldn’t fight the way she once had. 

Tugging off his socks, Phil grinned dorkily as his girlfriend before slipping into the bathtub, hissing at the hot water. He wouldn’t lie - it felt good to destress for him too. She rolled her eyes. “I never liked baths.” She said, even as he watched her taking off her clothes.

* * *

 

“Yeah. But you do like me.” He argued, his eyes roaming over her naked figure. She shook her head fondly and climbed into the tub with him, settiling against his chest. He smiled, pressing his nose to her hair. “See? Nice.” 

Melinda snorted and he cupped water in his hands, pouring it over her hair and repeating the motion until the black strands were soaked with water before pouring a liberal amount of shampoo into his hands and starting to wash it. He’d always loved her hair. It was soft and smooth and curled perfectly over her shoulders, and smelled so nice. And, as he washed it, repeatedly moving through it, he felt himself hardening. It was almost an afterthought as he almost reverently cleaned her hair before starting to rinse it, but once she started to deliberately rock her hips against him, he could tell she noticed.

“I just really like your hair.” He said, picking up the conditioner and started to run it through her hair, loving how smooth it was, just like silk. 

“I noticed.” She said smirking, turning so she faced him and leaning back in the water to wash off her hair, pressing her crotch to his in the process, letting him feel her against his length.

The water kept him from the wet touch of her body, but it still felt good - she was warm and soft. He grinned, pulling her back up, and started to kiss along her shoulders as he cupped her breast, teasing her nipple to a hardened bud. “God you’re beautiful.” He murmured. Melinda arched her back, moaning, and wrapped a hand around him, gently moving her hand over his length. He groaned, thrusting into her palm eagerly, the bathwater sloshing over the edge and to the floor below. “I want to be in you.” He murmured. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips before standing. 

He let out a whine, pouting. “I need a lubricant if we’re going to have sex in the water, Phil.” She said gently. 

“You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” He asked smirking. She nodded, setting a bottle of silicone lubricant on the bathtub’s edge and joining him, pouring some onto her palm and sliding it over his length, making him moan, before lowering herself onto him.

Phil held her hips, pressing a kiss to her collarbone, and started to help her move, the water making it easier for her to move but likely making a mess, the water sloshing onto the tile floor. He didn’t particularly care with her wrapped around him, wet and hotter than the water. His hands moved, one cupping her ass as he used it to move her up and down, while the other began to pinch and tease her clit, enjoying her increased moans as she came down on him. “God, I’m close Mel.” He murmured in her ear. “Cum for me?” He asked softly.

She let out a whimper of his name and he felt her walls tightening around him, making him thrust forward into her as he spent himself seconds after, panting and leaning against the ledge of the now cool and half full bathtub. 

“That’s one way to destress.” She teased, kissing his neck and nuzzling gently. He nodded.

“I think it’s my favorite way to destress.”


	21. Day 21: Outdoor Sex

It was official. Waiting for their extraction team had gone from boring to downright tedious. “They’ll get here when they get here.” Was what May said. He was tired of hearing that.

It had been three hours since their mission had ended neatly, neither of them getting hurt, but their extraction team kept pushing back time to meet them, until finally saying they wouldn’t get there until late that night. May was fine with this and had set up a small fire, and they even had a tent, but Phil was frustrated by how long it was taking, and bored out of his mind. 

“I swear to God, Phil, if you don’t stop pacing, I’ll break your legs.” She threatened. 

He sighed feeling antsy. “There’s nothing to do out here.” He complained for the third time that day.

“We could have sex.”

Three minutes later, and Melinda May was naked except for his jacket, to keep her back from rubbing against the hard bark of the tree, and he was pressing her against it, his hard cock pinned between them. 

“Fuck, harder!” She hissed in his ear as he slowly slid his fingers back and forth in her, grinding against her hip as his thumb pressed down, circling her clit. His lips pressed to her neck, biting down and sucking gently. “Come on, Phil, please.” She begged. He had been enjoying teasing her, but teasing was getting old and he wasn’t handling his hard cock pressing against the confines of his pants too well.

He rammed his fingers back and forth in her, pressing down hard on her clit, and watched as her head fell back against the tree with a _thunk_ as she came, her hips thrusting against her hand. He helped her through it, hand slowing before finally pulling out of her and licking his fingers clean. As she came down, opening her eyes, she smirked watching him groan at her taste. “Kinky.” She said.

“The outdoor sex or me licking my hand clean?” He asked.

May - or, Melinda, if he was going to fuck her he should probably call her by her first name - smirked and he watched, mesmerized, as she walked to the tent, hips swishing back and forth, and went to their emergency pack. He didn’t understand what she was looking for until she’d found a condom and brought it back. “Both.”

He grinned. “You sure about this?” He asked when she handed him the condom. She nodded and cupped the back of his neck, drawing him down for a long kiss that had him groaning and tugging at his belt, pushing his pants down to his knees and his boxers quickly joining them, sliding the condom on his length and easily lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in, and he guided his cock into her, hissing as her wet heat met his cock and pushing fully into her, letting out a groan. 

“God, fuck, Phil.” She rasped and he was sure now - she wanted this just as much as he did. He drew his hips back and felt her feet pushing against his back, dragging him back into her, and he repeated it over and over again, her cries getting louder as his moans got longer, quickly pounding into her hard enough to make him worry he was hurting her were it not for her nails digging into his shoulders and her heels digging into his back. Phil pressed his hand between them, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, and found her clit, stroking the bud and listening to her moan.

Melinda cried out his name as she came around him, rocking her hips hard, and he followed her with a shout of her name, his head pressing against the tree behind her and panting hard, practically feeling her grin as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Nice work, Coulson.” She teased. He grinned equally amazed and proud of himself as he disposed of the condom and picked her up, carrying her into the little tent they had and shedding off the rest of his clothes. “What will we do for the next few hours waiting for the extraction?”

He nuzzled her neck, grinning. “I think I’ve got a few ideas.”


	22. Day 22: Shower Sex

“You have to be quiet!” Melinda hissed in Phil’s ear. He let out a soft groan, his hips thrusting eagerly and trying to keep quiet, biting down on Mel’s ear as he pumped in and out of her. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. showers weren’t the best place to have sex. Hell, they were a bad place to have sex, and he knew that from catching Clint and Natasha in the showers twice, one time of which had ended with Clint and a broken ankle. But, Melinda post-training was too hot an image to ignore, and the showers were the only place they could get a minute of privacy. But he couldn’t keep quiet and there wasn’t enough space to do everything he wanted to to her.

Phil slid his hand between them to finger her clit, biting down hard on her neck as his hand slipped and touched the base of his cock. He let out a groan over her skin as her nails dug into his back, making tiny crescent shapes, and he wouldn’t last long.

“Coulson? May?” 

He swore under his breath. Mace needed them for something, probably assuming they were in separate shower stalls. “Yeah?” He asked, proud that his voice only shook a tiny amount. 

“When you’re done, you two need to get to my office.”

Mace kept talking, but Phil wasn’t listening too well, more focused on Melinda’s hot body wrapped around him. “You guys hear me?” Mace asked even though Phil had long ago stopped hearing what he said, too intent on not making a noise at Melinda’s rocking hips.

“Got it. We’ll-” 

Her fingers pinched his nipple as one hand clamped over his mouth to muffle the sound as he came in her, letting out a loud groan. “Got it, Mace!” May said, her words morphed by the sound of her orgasm as she came with him. 


	23. Day 23: Mandarin Dirty Talk

A/N: I used google translate. A lot of it. So don’t come in expecting the actual Chinese to make sense.  
“Wǒ xiǎng yào wǒ de liǎn zài nǐ de dàtuǐ zhī jiān.”

(I want my face between your thighs.)

Phil had never been good at Mandarin. He knew bits of several languages; mostly Spanish, but he could speak a little German, and his mother had taught him Italian growing up. Natasha had claimed to teach him Russian but after a particularly bad experience he learned he didn’t know much Russian. He could handle romance languages, but anything else eluded him. He’d never been able to grasp Mandarin, but there were a few choice phrases he could grasp. Most of them involved teasing Melinda May.

They were in the middle of a meeting that was incredibly boring, something Mace had them doing routinely now, and he knew the face Melinda made when she was bored and trying to pay attention, and had chosen to use it to his advantage.

“Nǐ zhème dòuxiào.” She said.

(You’re such a tease.)

Thankfully, Mace just figured they were going over some kind of a mission detail, so he didn’t pay much attention to Phil inching closer to get to her ear.

“Wǒ xiǎng ràng nǐ dī zài wǒ de shétou shàng.”

(I want you dripping onto my tongue.)

She was shivering distractedly as the meeting filed out, and he asked Fitz, the last to leave, to lock the door behind him. He leaned in closer to her.

“Nǐ xiànzài zài dàtuǐ zhī jiān shì shī de, méilín dá?”

(Are you wet between your thighs right now, Melinda?)

She grabbed onto his shirtfront and pulled him against her to kiss him, groaning into her mouth. “You talk too much.”

“Nǐ xǐhuan tā.”

(You love it.)

He kissed her as she started nibbling and sucking at his jaw, making him groan and fight to remember what little of the language he knew.

“Wǒ xiǎng bǎ nǐ de rǔfáng zài wǒ shǒuzhōng, yǎo zài nǐ de rǔtóu shàng. Wǒ xiǎng ràng nǐ shēnyín.” He managed to say.

(I want to cup your breasts in my hands and bite at your nipples. I want to make you moan.)

She was panting now as she pressed him against the wall of the office. Luckily it was his now, even though Mace was the face of S.H.I.E.L.D., and with soundproof walls he wanted to make her moan as loud as possible.

“Wǒ xiǎng kàn nǐ xī wǒ de gōngjī.”

(I want to watch you suck my cock.)

She began to attack at his belt and pants, and he took her hands, pressing her instead against the wall.

“Dàn wǒ nìngyuàn zài nǐ shēnbiān.”

(But I’d rather be inside you.)

He smiled when she whimpered and tugged at her leggings and panties, pushing his own pants to his knees. They were only recently together and constantly hungry for each other. He slid into her, nuzzling her neck.

“Nǐ gǎnjué xiàng tiāntáng.”

(You feel like heaven.)

“Phil!”

“Nà jiù duìle. Wǒ yào nǐ dàshēng, Lín. Wǒ yào nǐ wèi wǒ jiān jiào.”

(That’s right. I want you loud, Lin. I want you to scream for me.)

She bit down on her lip.

“Fuck.” He swore in English, wishing he could think more and remember more Mandarin because it drove her wild. “Wǒ de tiānshǐ, wǒ de nǚshén wǒ de yīqiè.”

(My angel, my goddess. My everything.)

She was letting out loud whimpers with each thrust now, her hands clawing eagerly at his back.

“Zhēnguì. Wánshàn. Quán shì wǒ de.” He growled

(Precious. Perfect. All mine.)

She nodded. “Nǐ de.” She choked out.

(Yours.)

“Lái zhǎo wǒ wǒ de qīn'ài de lái dào wǒ shēnbiān, jiān jiào wǒ de míngzì, ràng shìjiè zhīdào nǐ ài shuí.”

(Come for me my darling. Come around me and scream my name and let the world know who you love.)

“Phil!”

She came around him, shaking and swearing in Mandarin as he stroked her clit through it, murmuring distractedly in her ear as he fought to stave off his orgasm.

“Wǒ ài nǐ.”

(I love you.)

Just those words hissed in his ear as she came down set him off, thrusting his hips and burying his face in her neck as he fell apart.


	24. Day 24: Sexting

Meetings were so boring. Phil was bored out of his mind as Mace droned on, and jealous of Melinda, who was at a desk. Sure, paperwork was boring, but at least it didn’t involve Mace’s voice.

He tapped his fingers on the table, trying to keep himself awake, when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He didn’t use his phone a lot, and it only vibrated once, which meant a text. He couldn’t figure out who would be texting him, so he fished it out, hiding it beneath the table.

 **May**  
bored?

Smiling, he tapped out a response. That had slowly become his default reaction to her. Smiling. They had been dating four month, but that was still his reaction.

 **Coulson**  
you no me 2 well

 **May**  
your typing is horrendous

 **Coulson**  
you love me anyway

His face broke into a grin. He loved saying - or in this case, typing - that. “Coulson, everything alright?” Mace asked.

He looked up. “Yeah, sorry, drifted off. Continue.” He said smoothly as his phone vibrated in his hand.

 **May  
** dork. yeah i guess i do

 **May  
** i should probably stop distracting you from your meeting. finished with paperwork

 **Coulson  
** im jealous

 **Coulson  
** what are you doing now?

 **May  
** in your room

 **May  
** your bed is comfier than mine

That interested him.

 **Coulson  
** and what are you doing in my room

 **May  
** honestly

 **May  
** i was reading my book. i’m not kidding your bed is comfier than mine. but then reading gave me ideas

 **Coulson  
** what kind of ideas?

His phone buzzed with another new message but this time it was a photo attachment. He opened it, not sure what to think of her sending a photo, and immediately sunk lower in his chair. The photo wasn’t that the photo was so scandalous, but she was making the most devious face, one finger touching her lip, and her hair was mussed, and even though the photo cut off just beneath her shoulders - and what he wouldn’t give to see more of it - her shoulders were bare.

 **May  
** your room smells like you

 **May  
** it’s distracting

He felt himself hardening in the meeting. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

 **Coulson  
** your doing this on purpose

 **May  
** *you’re

 **Coulson  
** not focusing on proper grammar right now

 **Coulson  
** i cant leave this room hard

 **Coulson  
** someone will notice

 **Coulson  
** i might not be director but getting caught with a hard dick will still be the latest gossip

 **May  
** *can’t

 **Coulson  
** i

 **Coulson  
** hate

 **Coulson  
** you

 **May  
** no you don’t

 **May  
** especially not when I do that thing with my tongue

He bit back a groan. God, her tongue on him was the hottest thing on the planet, or any planet.

 **May  
** maybe i should do that tonight

 **Coulson  
** i fully support this idea

 **May  
** or i could ride you. always fun. although getting kind of worried about your bedframe

 **Coulson  
** this is so not fair

 **May  
** or you could just not look at you phone

 **Coulson  
** clearly you overestimate my willpower

 **Coulson  
** i might regret asking but what are you doing right now?

 **May  
** my hands are on my breasts

 **May  
** you ever noticed how rough your hands are? because they feel so good

 **Coulson  
** i prefer yours. soft and smooth

 **Coulson  
** i want them on me

 **May  
** when do you get out of your meeting?

 **Coulson  
** mace won’t shut up but even when i do i have to debrief a few agents before i can come fuck you

Just as he typed, Mace - looking annoyed that people weren’t paying attention to his meeting - announced that they were done. Phil was about to get up before realizing that, even though he was wearing jeans, his erection would still be visible. He waited until the room was empty before getting up, slipping through a near empty hall and to the nearest bathroom before dialing her number.

“Hey.” She said, like it was the most casual thing.

“Hey? What the fuck, Mel?” He hissed.

He could hear her laughing, and even though he felt completely betrayed, he couldn’t help but smile. He loved her laugh. “I missed you and the days when I used to drive you mad.

“I don’t remember those days including half naked pictures.” He said, leaning against the bathroom wall. “You made me hard through most of the meeting. Mace probably noticed I wasn’t paying attention. He’s gonna be pissed."

She snorted. “And I don’t care.” She said. “Are you still hard?”

He swallowed. “Very.”

“Take yourself out.”

He groaned and followed her instructions, his cock sticking out obscenely from his jeans. “What should I do with it, Mel?” He asked.

“Cum at your tip?” She asked, and he suspected her hands were on herself somewhere - she sounded out of breath.

“Yeah.” He said.

She was silent for a bit, and he could hear panting through the phone. “Slide it over your cock. Lube yourself up.”

He moaned and did as she instructed, his cock jumping at her words, and started stroking, fumbling and putting his phone on speaker, setting it on the closed toilet. “That’s right, Phil. Imagine that was my hand.”

“I’d prefer your mouth.” He hissed through gritted teeth. “What are you doing right now?” He asked.

She hummed. “Two fingers inside.” She said. “And I told you, wait for tonight.” She said grinning.

“Oh, fuck…” He groaned his hand moving faster. “I’m close, Mel.” He said, and heard the phone buzzing and opened it up, letting out  shout when he saw it was an attachment. He opened it up and found another picture. It was posed showing the edge of her breasts and down to her knees, and one hand in her pussy. “Fuck, fuck!” He shouted, grabbing toilet paper and shoving his cock against it just as he came, thankfully not making too big a mess as he panted hard.

As he came down, he caught the sounds of her cries, and let out a soft moan of his own, opening up the toilet and flushing the remains of his mess down it. “God, I miss you.” He rasped.

“You saw me this morning.” She said. He could hear her smile.

“I can never get enough of you.” He said simply. “See you tonight?” He offered.

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” She said. He shut the phone, falling back against the stall smiling like an idiot. His girlfriend was amazing.


	25. Day 25: Flexibility

Watching Melinda do Tai Chi had always been very therapeutic for Phil, whether it was to admire her (and her terrific assets) and stay quiet or to talk out his problems while she, mostly glaring, stayed silent and listened. She never gave him solutions, but telling her what was going on always helped him. 

Now that he knew what her body could do and watched her move, he couldn’t help but imagine those positions in the bedroom. She could pull her leg up to her hip height and hold it, all her balance on the other leg, and he could picture quite vividly what that would mean in bed. She was finishing, getting a bottle of water, when she glanced at him smirking. “You’re too easy to read, Phil.” She said, her ponytail swinging as she took a sip of water. He watched, enticed, as a drop of sweat dripped down her neck, wanting to lick it off.

And, later that night, that was exactly what he was doing. 

“Fuck, Phil, harder!” She panted in his ear. Having Melinda on her back, lifting her hips and only held up by her arms and his body was the single hottest thing he’d ever seen. Her head rested on a pillow and her shoulders on the bed, but the rest of her body lifted up, and her legs were up on his body, ankles at his shoulders. His hands were on her hips, and she had to completely trust him, letting him guide her, and being completely in control of Melinda May was a heady feeling indeed. 

He followed her instructions, thrusting his hips and watching her breasts bouncing with each thrust. He didn’t move faster but he’d found with her that harder was better. Her hands went to her own breasts, playing with her nipples, and god was that sexy. He had never been more turned on, he was sure, except for possibly when she’d come in and saved him from Gonzalez’s men with just an ICER and a small knife. But this was pretty hot too. Her other hand came up to tease her clit, and now it was definitely hotter than that, especially when he got a decent look of his long cock sliding in and out of her. 

Unable to help himself, he started to pick up his pace, listening to her groan of pleasure as a sign that she liked it. He did too, so fucking much. “Phil, I’m so close.” She panted arching her back even more. He swore. Why did she have to say that kind of thing and look so sexy and get him so close to cumming? He couldn’t even speak, just opening his mouth in awe as he moved harder, almost pounding into her. She hissed out his name as she came, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open as he felt himself following her, his orgasm more intense than he could have imaged. 

He nearly collapsed, his legs unable to hold up his body well enough, and kissed the ankle he found still on his shoulder, nuzzling gently. “I think I have a new kink.” He said. “You being flexible.” He added, when she looked at him with an arched eyebrow and smirk. 

She came up, bending almost completely at the waist - and damn that made him twitch still inside her. “Good. Because my kink is driving you mad. Maybe tomorrow I’ll do deep strength yoga.” She said grinning.

“Deep indeed.” He teased, pressing a final kiss to her lips.

 


	26. Day 26: Virgins

“Okay, I’ve got condoms, lube, towels, music - “

“Phil. Relax.” Melinda said. Phil sighed and looked at his best friend, astounded she was even offering him this. The other cadets had found out he was still a virgin and Garrett in particular wouldn’t shut up about it. He felt like shit and had been sitting in his room one day when Melinda had come in, and offered to take his virginity. Like it was no big deal.

Maybe not to her. To him... Well, a first time was special. “I just... Want this to go well.” He said. She smiled and came up to him, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled because that was such a rarity with her, and he liked it. He held her close, just enjoying it, before she began to nuzzle and then nip at his neck. He let out a moan, his knees nearly giving out, and stumbled, falling onto his bed where she straddled his lap, kissing and biting his neck.

Hands clenching at her hips, Phil moaned and tried not to grind against her. Somehow, he was already hard beneath her at just her teeth on him. Melinda’s hands slipped between them and started to pull up his shirt, and he raised his own to help her. He felt self conscious shirtless, but with her hands running down his chest, any thought of discomfort ran out the door. He helped her take off her shirt, fumbling with her bra, and then her leggings as she tugged at his belt. He would have liked to take his time taking off her clothes, but there were other things to do. 

He stared at her bare breasts his mouth going dry. “Distracted?” She asked smirking. He nodded, nuzzling her nipple. He listened to her breath catch in her throat and moaned - maybe she liked this.

Just as he was thinking that, Melinda drew his hand down between them and he shouted. She was wet and he stared into her eyes not sure why she would be wet but not wanting to question that. He drew his fingers back up to his lips and licked them clean before finding himself forced onto his back as she reached for a condom and rolling it carefully onto his length. “You ready, Phil?” She asked, hands at his shoulders. He nodded eagerly and she slid onto him, making him shut his eyes and clench his teeth.

She was so much better than anything else he’d felt - his own hand and a few nervous girls’ - and so hot and he wasn’t going to last. “I’m sorry Mel. I can’t - what are you...?” He let out a drawn groan as she rocked her hips, not going too fast so he wasn’t overwhelmed, and started to tease her clit. He knew what that was in theory, but. “Can I try?”

She looked up at him and nodded, taking his hand and guiding it to tease her clit. He groaned, watching her arching her back. “Phil... Yes.” She hissed and that was the last straw for him. He growled and rolled her onto her back, fucking desperately into her, not quite in control and not quite caring as he bit down on his lip to keep from saying _Mine._

“Fuck, Mel, sorry!” He gasped as he pulled her legs up higher on him. He could feel himself cumming, shooting off into the condom, unable to control himself and collapsing bonelessly just as he heard a sigh and felt her clenching around him. He hadn’t lasted but he’d made her cum. 

He might not get the chance but he wanted to again.


	27. Day 27: Hair Kink

Kissing Melinda May was like nothing else. The only thing Phil liked more than kissing her was touching her hair.

Melinda’s hair, much like the rest of her, smelled like tea. It was so soft and cool beneath his hand, setting off the motion sensors of the hand Fitz had designed and reacting giving just his palm the sensations of smooth silk. If it felt soft against his hands, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel on other parts.

However, it seemed she’d noticed his infatuation when they’d woken up naked, spooning, to him sniffing her hair and his erection pressed against her ass. “Either you are really creepy or I’m not imagining how much you like my hair.” She said.

She turned around in his arms, looking at him, and he whimpered as her soft hair was pulled away. “The second one. I’m only creepy, not really creepy.” He said. She rolled her eyes. “Not my fault it smells really good.”

“I don’t do anything fancy with it. Just regular bland shampoo and conditioner.” She said.

He shrugged. “Yeah, but... It’s nice.” 

She kissed him and he kissed back, rolling her on top of him and breathing in the scent of her as she started to kiss down his chest, and then her lips weren’t on him and - holy shit.

Her dark hair trailed over his chest, teasing his nipples, making him arch beneath her as she slid lower, following a line with just her hair. It was as soft as he had felt with his hands if not softer, and made his stomach flip as she trailed it along the hair that led down to his cock. 

“FuckingshitMelthatfeelssogood.” He hissed unable to make sense of anything other than the sensation of her soft, soft hair trailing over his cock, the ends of it tickling his balls, before she slid her mouth onto him and started bobbing up and down, her hair spread over his thighs and lower stomach, and he could barely stand it, thrusting up and trying (failing) not to thrust into her mouth. He came fast, the feeling of her hair on him driving him half mad, and was spent as she kissed her way back up, silky dark hair moving over him and up to nuzzling his neck. 

“You have a kink.” She teased.

He groaned. She was going to tease him mercilessly with this.

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

And he was going to love every second of her teasing if it meant getting to curl his hands in her hair while he kissed her. 


	28. Chapter 28: Mirror Sex

> Melinda might hate undercover missions, but Phil loved them. Seeing his girlfriend in short skirts usually had that effect, and the fact that it didn’t involve too much action helped. She hated them of course, which meant he was glad they had an extra night to just relax and not stress about their mission. He was lying in bed, reading his book, when she left the shower. He glanced up to see her wrapped in a fluffy white towel before turning back to his book, but a second later he glanced up after she cleared her throat and dropped it.
> 
> She wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing, drops of water dripping down her body and shining, and he could already feel himself harding in his pants watching droplets move over her quickly hardening nipples, towel on the floor having dropped it. “I seem to have dropped my towel. Oh no.” She said smirking. 
> 
> “I don’t think you need it.” He said tugging off his shirt as she came to join him on the bed helping with his pants and leaving him naked beneath her. He grinned as she straddled his hips and teased his cock while he slid his fingers eagerly over her entrance with one hand, the other digging through his suitcase for a condom as he thrust against her palm, accidentally catching a glimpse of her gorgeous back and the curve of her ass in the mirror across the room. He liked it.
> 
> Unwrapping the condom, he rolled it on as she positioned herself above him and slid onto him, eager after a day of teasing him in short skirts and the two of them working together. She laid on his chest and rocked his hips as he buried his face in her hair, but glanced up and was greeted with the most gorgeous sight.
> 
> He watched, mesmerized, as her gorgeous body slid up and down on his achingly hard cock, leaving it covered in her juices and trembling outside of her before she slid back down. He wrapped a hand around him to grab her gorgeous ass, squeezing gently, and rocked up into her, the image of her body moving only turning him on more. She bit at his neck, groaning, and he could tell she was close.
> 
> Testing her reaction, he slid his fingers between them to stroke her clit. The change in her pace was instantaneous, moving up and down again and again rather than rocking slowly, which gave him a better view of his long cock sliding in and out of her. He cupped her breast, watching as she arched her back into him and groaned as she tightened around him and - fuck, he could see more liquid dripping down her and between his balls from this angle, she was so wet. He followed, keeping his eyes open to watch as he thrust his his messily into her and came.
> 
> He found her snuggling against him having already disposed of the condom and wrapped an arm around her. “Can we install a mirror to our bedroom at home like that?” He asked. 
> 
> She smirked. “We’ll see.”


	29. Chapter 29: Doggy Style

“So, um, on your hands and knees?”

Melinda’s hands went to her hips, rolling her eyes and following his orders, getting on her hands and knees on the bed, her ass pointed in his direction. They’d talked about trying doggy style before and Melinda knew it was something Phil wanted to try, and she liked him more dominant in bed on occasion, but he was still totally new to it. It was kind of adorable.

He came up behind her. They’d both stripped off their clothing in preparation and he was already half hard as he joined her on the bed, coming up and cupping her breasts kissing along her spine. He might be a little new to being a dom but the rest of it he did well. She arched her back as he teased her nipple, grinding against him eagerly until he was thrusting against her ass. “Ready?” She asked smirking looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Little nervous about this.” He said grabbing a condom and tearing it open, sliding it on. “You sure this is a good idea?” He asked.

She nodded and he brought himself back to press against her back and slid into her slowly, his hands covering her much smaller ones and fingers lacing through hers as he rocked, making tiny whimpering noises. She could tell he was holding back trying not to be too loud. “Phil.” She growled.

He groaned burying his face in her neck and pumping his hips. “Sorry. Feels so fucking good.” He gasped his fingertips finding and teasing her clit making her rock. “So tight.” He rasped. “So deep.”

Melinda found herself thrusting back against him, turned on by him inside her almost as much as by his words. She could tell he was close, thrusting hard and frantically rubbing at her clit, and she moved one hand down to help him coax her to her orgasm, arching her back and climaxing around him just as he came, burying his shouts in her neck and thrusting jerkily in her panting. He was plastered to her back, exhausted, when she forced him to roll over and fall onto his back, laying comfortably on his chest. 

“Hi.” She said smirking enjoying him so drained. “That was fun.” 

He nodded tucking her into his chest. “We can definitely do that again. 


	30. Day 30: Wedding Night

Stripping off his bow tie, Phil laid back in bed, smiling lazily. He was married to his best friend and the woman he was deeply in love with. He and Melinda had had a small ceremony, just them and the team, and it had been perfect. He’d read out loving corny vows, and Melinda had just said ‘you mean a lot to me’, and it couldn’t have been better.

Unless of course you counted her walking out in a tiny lavender nightgown. He sat up eagerly. Luckily since their wedding was so small he wasn’t too tired, and was ready for tonight. Tomorrow they’d go off on a honeymoon up north to a cabin they’d rented for a week, but tonight was just them, a room at a five star hotel, and a complimentary bottle of champagne. “God you’re sexy.” He said as she joined him on the bed, lying beside him. 

Melinda rolled her eyes. “God you’re cheesy. Why did I marry you?” She joked.

“Because I am great in bed.” He said rolling her beneath him. She laughed and kissed his jaw, distracting him enough to roll him beneath her. That was better for them anyway. Watching her on top of him was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He cupped her hip and watched as she took off the flimsy nightgown, leaving tiny scraps of lace covering her. He groaned and leaned his head back as she started undoing the buttons of his shirt. “God, Mel...” He groaned.

He could feel her smirk, and as she undressed him he cupped her breasts, pressing his thumbs to her nipples through the lace and watching as she arched, the material having a completely new and different effect on her. She tugged his shirt out of his pants before working on his belt, pressing her mouth to his neck. He groaned, squeezing her breast his other hand sliding behind her to unhook her bra and slide it off. Once she finished getting his belt off she shoved off his pants and boxers, wrapping a hand around him. He arched off the bed with a groan - her touch was so warm and soft. 

“Do we want to use a condom tonight?” She asked him. He looked up in surprise, not having expected the question. “I spoke to a doctor. Not Simmons, obviously. My chances of getting pregnant aren’t bad for my age so the doctor told me to take a birth control shot if I was having a more active sex life.” She was right of course. They were having a quite active sex life. He tried to ignore the idea of her being pregnant - they had their team, had ‘kids’, so to speak, and he wouldn’t be surprised if there were new science babies on the way. “We’re both clean and I think it will feel good.” She said scraping her teeth along his neck.

He nodded. “Y-yeah. I think we could do that.”

She smirked and slid off her underwear, cupping her and swearing as he ran his thumb over her clit. No matter how many times he touched her he was always shocked by how wet she was. Melinda gently pushed his hands above his head and positioned herself above him, lowering her wet cunt onto his length.

Fuck. _Fuck_.

Sex without a condom was fucking fantastic.

It was like he could feel everything. The soft inside of her walls, much like the inside of her mouth, had a strange texture that felt almost sponge-like, and was so soft. She felt like hot, wet velvet and it was driving him insane and _why hadn’t they done this before_?

“Good?” Melinda asked smirking at him. He nodded, his hands clenched to her hips and she started to move achingly slowly, rocking her hips back and forth while one hand slid down to tease her clit. He watched her hand and the sight of his cock moving in and out of her, rolling his hips with her every movement as she bent at the waist, pressing her forehead to his. 

“My wife.” He murmured, not quite kissing her. 

“My husband.” She said cupping his cheek with the hand not between them and kissing him lovingly swallowing the sounds of his groans as he felt her hand moving faster, her tiny whimpers turning into whines and a long moan as she came around him. God, she gripped him so tight, so well, her heat clamping down around him and he had no choice, no chance to last as he came with her thrusting his hips and shouting her name, the cold metal of her wedding band pressing against his cheek.

She was half asleep on his chest when he blinked his eyes open again, sleepy and happily. She was perfect, his wife. He tangled a hand in her hair. “Remember that op when we played a couple?” He asked his thumb stroking her cheek. She nuzzled his neck, nodding. “Full circle. Only this time... I didn’t have any trouble getting your bra off.” 


End file.
